


Today's Special

by captain_golden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, basically kara is a waitress and lena is a gay idiot, this is a weird diner in the middle of nowhere au or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/pseuds/captain_golden
Summary: Kara walked over when she saw Lena had finished. She picked up the empty plate. “Anything else?” Lena shook her head. “Well, it was a pleasure serving you! I hope you come back soon.” Kara beamed at Lena and, oh shit.Game over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was Gay(tm) I hope yall enjoy it.

**Friday**

 

Lena stumbled out of the car and took a deep breath. Her legs felt unstable from sitting down for such an extended period of time. Six hours of driving because her flight got completely cancelled. It was drive back to National City in the smallest car that ever existed, or stay in Hicksville, Whatever for another few days after sitting through the conference from hell. Lena opted for the least painful choice, which was apparently sitting cramped in a compact car for 600 miles.

 

 _At least I’m halfway there,_ Lena sighed to herself and looked around for an indication of which small town’s truckstop she was currently standing in.

 

“Waterloo?” She whispered to herself, shaking her head. “Ridiculous.” Lena muttered, slipping on her heels and walking to the small diner across the large empty parking lot. She opened the unwashed diner door and slipped in, sighing at the smell of burning grease. Lena looked down at her phone and frustratedly tapped down on the screen, waiting for a signal.

 

“Hi, welcome to Frank’s Diner!” A chipper voice said. Lena angrily slipped her useless phone into her purse and looked up.

 

Her heart completely stopped.

 

Standing before her was probably an angel. Light from a window hit the back of the woman’s blonde head, almost creating a halo effect. Lena stopped breathing. Her eyes widened and she looked down to the woman’s name tag. Kara.

 

“Hello?” Kara said, smiling nervously.

 

Lena cleared her throat, suddenly thirsty.

 

“Would you like to sit down?” Kara said, fiddling with a menu. Lena nodded. “Okay follow me this way.” Kara all but skipped, _skipped,_ to a booth. Lena didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. She just sat down at the booth, dazed instead. “I’m Kara, do you want anything to drink while you decide on an order?” Lena nodded. “Water-” Lena nodded again. “Alright! I’ll be right back then!” Kara skipped off towards the kitchens.

 

Lena looked down at her laminated menu, dazed. Her eyes widened. She looked down at her phone again. _Service!_

 

“Here’s your water!”

 

Lena jumped at the sound of Kara’s voice.

 

“Are you ready to order?” Kara asked, taking a notepad out of her apron.

 

“I- yes.” Lena stuttered, taking a quick sip of the water. She tried not to gag at the metallic tap water flavor.

 

“Would you like to hear today’s special?” Kara said, grinning widely at Lena.

 

Lena nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

 

“Eggs over easy, with a side of toast, hash browns, and orange juice. Does that sound like something you’ll like?” Kara asked hopefully.

 

“Uh-huh.” Lena said, staring at Kara’s lips with wonder. _So beautiful._ She sighed to herself.

 

“Great! It’ll be out in a few minutes!” Kara smiled after writing down the order. She turned to walk back over to the kitchen.

 

 _Wait. What’ll be right over_ . Lena frowned and looked down at her menu again. _Do they- do they only serve eggs here?_ Lena winced. “Of course.” She muttered. Lena looked down at her phone again. No service. She stared at the slightly greasy table for a few minutes, not knowing what to do with herself.

 

“Your meal.” Lena looked up to see the beautiful, beautiful waitress carrying a large dish and a glass of orange juice. She put everything down in front of Lena. “I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you need anything.”

 

“Uh- I- okay.” Lena said and tried not to look too disgusted at the dish in front of her. Kara beamed at her and turned to greet a trucker waiting at the front of the diner. Lena took in a shuddering breath and picked up a fork.

 

_I hate eggs._

 

Lena slowly ate everything on the plate. Suffering, as she ate the eggs as well. _The things I do for pretty girls_.

 

Kara walked over when she saw Lena had finished. She picked up the empty plate. “Anything else?” Lena shook her head. “Well, it was a pleasure serving you! I hope you come back soon.” Kara beamed at Lena and,  _oh shit._

 

_Game over._

 

Lena quickly paid for her meal, leaving a generous tip and walked outside quickly. She put her phone up to her ear, thanking whoever was up there for the sudden service.

 

“Yes, Jess? I’d like for you to cancel all of my upcoming meetings. I- yes. I’m taking a vacation.” She paused for a second. “How long? Hm. About a month- yes. Thank you.” Lena ended the call and smiled to herself, walking over to the motel across the street from the diner.

 

* * *

 

**Saturday**

 

Lena walked up to the counter, cursing herself for not bringing another change of clothes. She just hoped Kara didn’t notice.

 

 _At least I’m wearing all black_. Lena sighed, a bit relieved for once at the lack of color in her wardrobe.

 

She looked up hopefully, slightly giddy to see Kara’s face this early in the morning. Instead she saw a young man. Lena’s shoulders deflated.

 

“Hi! I’m Mike! Would you like to sit down?” The young man- _Mike,_ Lena thought with distaste- said happily from behind the front counter.

 

“No thank you.” Lena sighed. “Actually- when are Kara’s hours?”

 

“Oh! Well she doesn’t work weekends but she works from between 10am to 6pm on weekdays.” Mike smiled widely at Lena. “Well, sorry you didn’t want to eat here at Frank’s, I hope we’ll see you again!”

 

 _Oh you will, Mike._ Lena thought ruefully thinking of Kara again as she quickly walked out of the diner. _Oh you will._

 

* * *

 

**Monday**

 

Lena slowly opened the door to the small diner. She slowly breathed in the smell of grease, enjoying it for the first time in her life. That weekend, she lived off of ramen noodle cups from the corner store down the road.

 

 _I’ve never felt so disgusting_ , Lena thought as she walked up to the empty front counter. She looked around at the diner, searching for-

 

“Coming, coming!” A voice yelled from the back. Lena sighed with relief when she saw Kara’s blonde head peak from around the corner of the kitchen. She tugged at her rumpled pencil skirt self-consciously.

 

“Hey! It’s you from before!” Kara said, smiling as she walked up to Lena. “Let me get you seated.” She handed the menu over to Lena and put her in the same booth Lena sat two days prior.

 

“Water?” Lena nodded. “I’m on it.” Kara snapped her fingers and pointed at Lena. She left the table to fetch Lena a glass of water.

 

 _Fuck._ Lena rubbed her forehead. _What a nerd, god damn it._

 

She looked up and craned her neck a bit to see Kara filling up a glass of water. She looked down at the table and clenched her fists. _Don’t get eggs, don’t get eggs, don’t get eggs-_

 

“Here’s your water.” Kara smiled, putting the glass down in front of Lena. “Wanna hear today’s special?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Alright! Scrambled eggs with a side of sausage and a small stack of pancakes.” Kara looked up at Lena who was staring intently at her. “Sound good to you?”

 

Lena nodded.

 

“Great!” Kara said, writing the order down. “I’ll bring it back in a jiffy.”

 

_A jiffy?? A jiffy._

 

Lena felt like crying again. _Who is this girl._ Her eyes followed Kara’s retreating form. She glanced at the small blackboard displaying today’s special. _Wait- oh fuck._

 

_Eggs._

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday**

 

“Hi! Welcome to Frank’s.” Kara said, smiling when she saw the same woman for the third time that week. “Hey again!” She grinned. “Oh, wait. I’ve been meaning to ask- what’s your name. You’ve been coming here regularly and I feel kind of bad that-”

 

“Lena.” She said quietly and smiled nervously at Kara.

 

“That’s a great name.” Kara said, slightly blushing at the woman’s beautiful smile. “I’m Kara- wait-” She tapped her nametag. “I already told you and you already see that and oh- I’m an idiot.”

 

Lena laughed and shook her head.

 

“Let me take you to your booth.” Kara sighed, mentally hitting herself for rambling so much. She almost handed Lena the menu but then stopped herself. “Wait- let me guess. You want to hear the special.”

 

“Yes, that would be lovely.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened and she blushed. _Oh wow._ “I- I okay- um,” She clumsily flipped through her notepad. “Uh an omelette, hash browns, and orange juice. Sound- sound okay?” Kara looked down at Lena and smiled nervously.

 

“Yes.” Lena said breathlessly, staring up at Kara with wonder. The both stared at eachother for a few seconds until Kara cleared her throat.

 

“O-okay. I’m on it.” She wrote down the order and fast walked to the kitchen to throw the order at the cook.

 

Lena dropped her head on the table.

 

_Oh god, more eggs._

 

* * *

 

**Friday**

 

Lena smiled at Kara when she brought over her meal.

 

“Here you go, Lena!” Kara smiled, placing the plate in front of her. The toxic smell of the eggs wafted up into Lena’s nose. She took a deep breath out of her mouth and turned to give a wide smile at Kara.

 

“Thank you.” Lena said, crying on the inside when she realized that this would be the fifth day in a row she was having eggs. More egg dishes than she’s ever consumed in her life. She looked up at Kara who was smiling excitedly at her.

 

 _Some things are worth the sacrifice_ , She sighed to herself and dug in.

 

“I hope you enjoy it!” Kara said happily, and turned around to leave.

 

 _Oh, I won’t._ Lena thought, looking down at the egg she was stabbing.

 

Lena’s eyes wandered to Kara’s retreating form once more. Her gaze slowly moved downwards. _That’s one thing I will enjoy though_. She sighed, holding her nose as she took a bite of the egg.

 

* * *

 

**Monday**

 

Kara plopped down in the seat opposite to Lena, much to Lena’s surprise. She froze, fork loaded with egg, halfway up to her mouth.

 

“It’s okay if I sit here, right?”

 

Lena nodded furiously.

 

“My shift is almost over and, well-” Kara grinned at Lena. “I wanted to spend it with my only regular.”

 

Lena blushed deeply, accidentally dropping her fork. She laughed nervously. “I hope that doesn’t make me look weird-”

 

Kara shook her head. “No, you just- you just must be a really big fan of eggs if you come back here so often!”

 

“A big fan of eggs… yeah…” Lena winced.

 

“Are you- wait, do you not like eggs?” Kara asked, eyes widening.

 

“N-not-”

 

“Oh, shit- you’ve just been- oh my god.” Kara put her head in her hands. “I’ve just been shoving eggs down your throat!” She said hysterically.

 

“Oh- no-” Lena put her hand on Kara’s arm and then quickly retracted it, face heating up. “I- I- wanted to try whatever you suggested?” Lena said pathetically.

 

“Oh my god- You did this for me?”

 

“I mean-”

 

“That’s ridiculous, I’m never giving you eggs again.” Kara said, snatching the plate from Lena. “Pancakes on the house.” She laughed, walking over to the kitchen.

 

_Fuck. What just happened._

 

She glanced up at where Kara was watching her from near the kitchen. Lena quickly averted her eyes. _Oh god. Too fucking cute._

 

Kara brought over a plate of steaming pancakes. “No more eggs. Ever. I’m- I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Lena laughed nervously. “I-”

 

Kara glared at Lena, effectively silencing her. “You’re making me feel like a bad waitress.”

 

_Why is she like this._

 

“Wow- I had no idea serving me eggs had such a big effect on you-”

 

“Shush! I’m trying to be nice here! You’re making it really hard.”

 

Lena laughed. “Want to share these pancakes with me?” She pushed the pancakes to the center of the table.

 

“Oh god- yes.”

 

* * *

 

**Thursday**

 

Kara stared at Lena from near the kitchen. Lena gently cut into the waffle in front of her and daintily dipped it into the syrup she had on the corner of her plate. _Shoot. Adorable._ Kara shook her head and clenched her fists. She took in a deep breath and marched over to where Lena was sitting.

 

“Why do you come here everyday.”

 

“Excuse me?” Lena looked up from her waffle, wide eyed.

 

“Why do you come here everyday. Don’t you- don’t you have a job? You’re not from here-”

 

“I have a job. Using up my vacation time up right now.” Lena flashed a grin.

 

“At- at Waterloo, Utah? In this diner? You don’t make sense-”

 

“It doesn’t have to make sense.” Lena shrugged helplessly. “It’s like- it’s like you staying here. You could do so much better but-”

 

“But what.”

 

Lena looked up at Kara and smiled tenderly. “You stay here anyways.”

 

* * *

 

**Friday**

 

Lena sighed, finishing up her pancakes. Kara didn’t come to work today. She kept looking up to the counter hoping to see Kara, but only to be disappointed by Mike’s face. It happened too many times for her to count.

 

“Here’s your receipt.” Mike smiled, picking up her empty plate. She sighed and took out her wallet. She looked down at the receipt. A number was messily scrawled onto it. She scrunched her face at it.

 

“Not my number.” She heard Mike say from the counter laughing a bit.

 

 _Oh._ Lena quickly pulled out her phone and dialled, leaving a wad of cash on the table, and walking out of the diner.

 

“ _Hello?_ ”

 

Lena let out a deep breath. It was Kara.

 

“Mike left your number on my receipt.”

 

“ _Oh._ ”

 

“Why didn’t you come in today?” Lena said, looking up at the night sky and biting her lip.

 

“ _I quit._ ”

 

“Why?” Lena asked, walking over to a bench and sitting down.

 

“You made me think about things.” Lena spun around, taking the phone off of her ear when she heard Kara’s voice come from behind her. “I- I don’t think I want to stay in this town forever.”

 

“What do you want to do?” Lena breathed out.

 

“Have a life. Somewhere else. You- you never told me why you’re staying here.” Kara sighed.

 

“You. I stayed because of you.” Lena chuckled. “Didn’t plan on it, that’s why I only have the clothes on my back.”

 

Kara laughed. “Oh, whew. I was wondering about that- _Wait._ You stayed because of me?”

 

Lena nodded, blushing.

 

“Oh, goodness.” Kara sighed. She walked up to Lena and put her hand on Lena’s elbow. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has _ever_ said to me, but-”

 

“But.” Lena sighed, dejectedly.

 

“ _But_ that’s stupid because you could’ve asked me out the first time you walked in and I would’ve said yes.” Kara laughed. “You ate all of those eggs for me, I’m honestly so touched.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened. “Wait-”

 

She was cut off by Kara’s lips tentatively touching hers. Lena let out a deep sigh and moved her hands up to tangle in Kara’s hair. She pulled back after a few seconds and grinned.

 

“Oh god, I really did eat a lot of eggs, didn’t I.”

 

Kara laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. Lena pulled back again, much to Kara’s frustration.

 

“Is it- well is it too late to mention that I’m kind of the CEO of a huge company.”

 

“Wait- what are you talking about.”

 

“Well, I mean, if you need a job- I can really easily find you one.”

 

Kara stared at Lena, mouth open. “You- you- _where?_ ”

 

“National City.”

 

“Fuck!” Kara yelled, stumbling backwards and staring at Lena with awe. “Which- which company.”

 

“L-Corp.”

 

“Double fuck!” Kara laughed and slapped her hand on her forehead. “God, this is so gay, but I’m going to move to National City. For you. Kind of. _Shit!_ ”

 

Lena laughed and grabbed Kara’s hand. “Just- just don’t give me anymore eggs, okay?”

 

“We've got ourselves a deal.”


End file.
